Glorio Arkona
Lord Glorio, patriarch of House Arkona Description The current Lord Arkona breaks somewhat from the tradition of his forebears. Unlike every previous Lord Arkona, Glorio leaves the dark walls of Arkona Manor to attend various social functions. He frequently walks through Old Korvosa (surrounded by bodyguards both seen and unseen, of course), handing out candies to the dirty children and silver pieces to their despondent parents. Glorio publicly demonstrates affection for his cousin and second-in-command, Melyia, whose unearthly beauty counters her lord’s rather average appearance. Scandalous rumors abound as to the nature of their relationship, but rather than crush such rumors and make their whisperers disappear, Glorio seems to revel in the attention they create. Lord Glorio Arkona’s surprising arrival on the political scene in 4704 heralded a new and unexpected direction for the family. Long tolerated in the higher circles, House Arkona has become suddenly a force to be reckoned with not only on, under, and above the streets, but also in the royal court and posh sitting rooms of the nobility. Regardless of Glorio’s future successes, House Arkona shall not soon forget the legitimacy he has brought to his family. History Glorio is a man of many secrets, that much was clear when you first met him in his study after several half-succesful attempts at breaching Arkona Manor. Glorio had several Rakshasa underlings guarding the house, all of which died defending the house and its secrets. Your first tried sneaking into Arkona Manor under cover of night and an false fire alarm. You were quickly accosted and had to fight your way out through two family members and an animated elephant. By ruining your sneaky entrance this way, you decided to pull out and try again later. Next, you decided to try a more diplomatic approach and walked up to the house, spoke your way inside and attempted to capture Chan, the butler. A magic mouth appeared on the wall and chastised you, asked you to let the butler go and suggested you came upstairs. Realizing your bluff had been called, you let Chan lead you upstairs. An ornate door opened into a luxurious chamber and Glorio himself welcomed you. He demonstated a startling knowledge of your actions and whereabouts and arrogantly suggested that you might be interested in striking a deal with him. You were having none of it however, and attacked. A terrible battle ensued. After killing two more Rakshasas you had fought yourself to a stalemate, Glorios defenses proved too strong. After once again threatening to annihilate you, he also put forth his offer again, and this time you agreed to hear him out. Surprisingly, Glorio wanted you to get Neolandus Kalepopolis out a notorious dungeon known as the Vivified Labyrinth and get him to safety. Glorio did however ask for Jamroar to remain behind, as he had a seperate task for him. After fighting another Rakshasa, Avidexu, in the caves below the Manor, you escaped out through a hidden tunnel to the Jeggare River. You have definitely suspected Glorio of being a Rakshasa himself, but he told you that he had instead been given certain "boons" by his associates, thus explaining his powers. After Jamroar died in the Vivified Labyrinth, Glorio contacted you with an offer, offering you a 5000 gp diamond as a reward (which is the pricy reagent for a Raise Dead spell), but you decided against it.